


Not Just Prey

by The_Villian_of_Notre_Dame



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is a cannibalistic Deer, Angel is still just a flirty Spider, Animal Romance?, Being in a relationship with Alastor is it's own warning, Cannibalism, Cat husk, Dad Jokes, Deer Alastor, Everyone is an animal, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Goat Charlie, Husk is so done, Just a random forest somewhere, Moth Vaggie, Mouse Niffty, Niffty is just a little mouse on an AGENDA, SO, Snake Sir Pentious, Soft Alastor in private, Spider Angel Dust, This is a confusing AU, Vaggie is still emotionally constipated, We're in the JunGlE, Wolf/Canine Reader, but not really, but we'll get through it, is that even a tag?, puns, reader is a female, reader is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Villian_of_Notre_Dame/pseuds/The_Villian_of_Notre_Dame
Summary: You were a runt. A disappointment to your pack of dire wolves. Your Father ran the pack, and you were next in line for being Alpha. Until they kicked you out. Now, in exile, you come across a red deer that isn't quite who he seems.Why couldn't you just be left alone?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Charlie Magne, Niffty/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Who the hell are you?

You yawned, your tail swishing as you trotted through the woods happily, humming a cheerful tune. You were a wolf. The king of the Forest. You practically owned this woods- or your father did. You....were a disappointment. Instead of a huge, elegant creature- You were a runt. Your height barley surpassed that of a pup, and you were forever exiled for not being a worthy heir of your pack. Supposedly you were an alpha- but now you were just an outsider. In more ways than one, you were happy to leave. The pack mistreated you, and abused you. Now- you were on your own! A truly joyous occasion- you were free!

**Grumble.**

Oh right- Hunger. You hadn't eaten since omega had guided you to the pack border. You had never really socialized with her, since you were technically above that rank- but in each minute you got with the wolf, you found she was actually quite nice. You wished you had gotten around more, but nothing could be done about that now. You were still hungry, and now a tad regretful. A wonderful start to your new life. Your ears perk up on their own, and swivel toward the underbrush on your left. You hear a mouse. Not that far away, munching on some pine nuts between the mighty roots of an oak. Today may just be your lucky day. Your worrying thoughts were replaced with nothing but the hunt, and slowly, soundlessly, you crouched down in the lush, cool grass. A slight breeze tickled your fur, the sound of the forest present. Inching closer, you slinked through the bushes, eyes immediately zeroing in on a mouse you could see through the parting in some leaves. Your haunches lowered further, inner consciousness screaming at you to pounce. You headed their warning, springing up, and shooting through the brush, landing over the mouse, fearsome claws killing the thing with one blow. Delicious blood poured out of the rodent's wound, and you quickly popped the food in your mouth, collapsing bones echoing through your ears as you swallowed it whole. Since you were small, the mouse would sustain you for the rest of the day. Your stomach was settled at last, and you found yourself in a small, grassy clearing. Your eyes studied the meadow-like setting, nose twitching as slight wind carried the scent of wet leaves and mud to you. There must be a swamp or pond of some sort nearby. 

"Well! That was _very_ entertaining, Darling!" An unearthly, but cheerful tone buzzed behind you. You jumped, immediately on defence as a low growl ripped through your throat. Spinning around, you come face to face with a- Deer? A very vibrant, red and black deer- with sharp yellow teeth pulled into a menacing smile. The monster completely towered over you, everything alien about this being. Deer shouldn't have sharp teeth. They shouldn't be _grinning_ a cheshire smirk. You refused to call this a deer. Whoever this was- they flat out _terrified_ you. You couldn't show that though. The first thing your father ever taught you was to never show fear. Otherwise everyone would walk all over you.

"Thank you..?" You trailed off, craning your neck up to look at him. You assumed it was a male- because his strange, filtered voice sounded masculine. The growl faded away, and left with a confused 'arw?'. You cocked your head, tail lowering between your legs. You couldn't control your tail that well- the fluffy appendage always betrayed your true emotions, no matter how hard your eyes sheided.

"Traitor!" You muttered, glaring at the tail. You hear a deep chuckle, and glance at the deer, only to find him sneering down at you.

"Is the little pup scared? Of a _helpless_ deer, no less?" He teased, and you scowled, lips curving upward to reveal a row of jagged teeth.

"I'm an adult! and I'm not scared!" You snarl, the fur on your back bristling as your tail lashed out angrily. You ears were pinned back, and you lowered, about to pounce on the jerk and scratch his glowing eyes out.

"Right, Dear, and your defensive position is backing up that statement quite well." He deadpanned, smirking. You shot him a venomous look, narrowing your eyes.

"Who even are you?" You ask incredulously. You'd be lying if you said you weren't a bit curious about this male.

"Alastor, sweetheart! Pleasure to meet you! A real pleasure!" He beamed, prancing a bit on his front hooves. You tried not to smile- but it was nearly impossible with his attitude. Was happiness contagious?

"Oh? Is that a smile I see? Wonderful, Dearie! You really should smile more! It does suit your beautiful face!" He claimed, kneeling down to your level, his fluffy deer tail twitching with excitement. You blushed, just barely. Luckily, you did have thick fur to cover up the pink. You thanked the gods Alastor couldn't see it.

"May I ask what your name is, Darling?" He purred, ears turning in your direction, eagar for an answer. You grin coyly. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad- Although you couldn't let your guard down- not yet. There was still something off about this deer, and you were determined to find out what.

"[Y/N]." You admit, meeting his luminous scarlet orbs. Alastor smiled wider, almost splitting his muzzle open. He returned to his full height, still keeping your gaze.

"What a marvelous name!" He complimented, and you chuckled, shuffling your paws self-consciously.

"Thanks. I like yours too. Your fur is pretty." You vocalize. You can practically _see_ Alastor's ego inflating, and he tossed his head in a dive-like fashion.

"Why thank you dear! I do try my best! You do know your never fully dressed without a smile!" He announced, and lifted a red, cloven hoof, putting it under your jaw and tilting your head up.

"So don't lose that _beautiful_ smile, Love." He hummed, eyes half-lidded as the hoof was removed. You were certain your face was flushing a deep ruby- you just prayed that the thick fuzz covered it.

"W-Why are you here?" You desperately try to change the subject, and mentally curse your luck when the tremble of your voice was prominent. Alastor grins wider- and you weren't sure if he was taking pleasure in how flustered you were, or he just didn't notice and thought of something funny. You sincerely wanted it to be the latter.

"Oh! That's right! I have a proposition for you!"

This art is not mine, but that's what he looks like ^^

**Comment down below on your thoughts! I would love to hear them! Do you think this story is worthwhile?**


	2. You want me to do what?

"You want me to do _what?_ " You echo incredulously, sitting across from Alastor. The deer grinned wider.

"I need you to help me find my friends!" He repeated, cocking his head, awaiting your answer.

"Wait- Why do you need me? I'm sure you deers have a great sense of smell!" You say, quirking a brow, still all around confused on why he would ask a random wolf- a _predator,_ no matter how small you are- that he just met in the woods.

"Well _us deers_ , don't have the hunting capabilities you dogs have. Unfortunately." He said the last part, almost as if it was a tragedy. The statement caught you a bit off guard, but you quickly focused on the insult he had so quickly overlooked.

"Hey! I am not a _dog_!!" You snarl, claws flexing out of instinct. Alastor looked down at you, regarding your offensive form with mild interest. He rolled his eyes, settling for a closed-mouth smile.

"Darling, lest not concern ourselves with _petty_ details. Can you assist me or not?" He waved off your claim like it was nothing. You took a deep breath, trying to rein in your temper. It would do no good to attack something ten times bigger than yourself.

"I guess I could. Do you know what they are?" You inquire, and Alastor visibly brightened.

"Indeed! My dear friend Charlie, is a goat! Husker, the good fellow, is a Maine Coon housecat. Niffty, Bless her heart, is a mouse, Angel- _eugh_ \- is a tarantula. Lastly, Vagthina is a Moth!" Alastor described, beaming at the thought of his dear friends. You smiled slowly. Seemed like quite the crowd. If Alastor had that many companions, he couldn't be that bad. Besides, all of them, from what the deer informed, were nice. Except for Angel. You didn't know what his deal with the spider was.

"Okay. Where did you see them last?" Alastor paused. He squinted, and looked to be thinking about something. 

"I believe it was by the stream near that human settlement a days walk from here, but alas, I cannot say. Once the two-legs saw us, I ran one direction- Charlie and the others must have gone another way." Alastor confined, and you nodded, giving him a sympathetic glance. You knew that village. Humans hunted everything for the green paper they treasured so much. It disgusted you. Not only were deers and rabbits in danger- those men hunted wolves, bears, and anything else that lived. No animal in their right mind stayed even remotely _near_ that settlement.

"I can work with that. Do you have anything of theirs that can betray a scent?" You ask, tilting your head. Alastor shook his head, smile dropping to a sheepish grin. His hooves padded the soil nervously. 

"I'm afraid not." He replied, his ears flicking backwards, showing embarrassment. The deer was obviously upset that he bolted like a coward and failed to help his companions in trouble. You didn't blame him. If that happened in the pack, You would have to stay in the 'Shame Den' for three days and only eat the meager scraps everyone else left. That was not an experience to remember. Lucky you were never put into those situations, but felt bad for the ones who did. Your father always consoled you, saying it was for the greater good- but now- you weren't so sure.

"Then our best bet is to go back to the spot and pick up a trail. How long ago did this happen?" You question, rising from your sitting position. Alastor got to his haunches, and snorted.

"About 2 days ago." He mentioned truthfully. You winced. It was going to be very challenging for you to pick up a trail that was tracked days ago. Hours- no problem- but _2 days?_ By water no less? Yet, you didn't want to give up on the deer, who seemed so hopeful. Guilt gnawed at you. If you turned him down- the regret would eat at you for the rest of your days. No, you couldn't do that to Alastor. He may be a little annoying, but looked like a nice guy. Plus, maybe you'd find a place to call home on the way. You needed one. Perhaps this was just what you required, to get away from the pack borders- start a new life.

"Alright Al. I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best." You digress, grinning softly. 

"Absolutely splendid Darling!" He glowed, tail wagging slightly. You chuckle, your ears perking up for a new adventure. Waiting for him to lead the way, you shot the deer an expectant glance. He just stood there, smiling the same smug grin- staring down at you in return. Silence.

"Your lost, aren't you?" You blank. Alastor chortled, closing his eyes.

"Of course not! Being mannerly, ladies first!" He remarked loudly, pointing a hoof in the direction you _weren't_ supposed to go. Sighing, you laugh tiredly.

"Okay, first of all, thats the wrong way- second of all, if your not lost, prove it. Start walking." You tease, smirking playfully. Your tail swayed with mirth. Alastor's brows furrowed, and you could see the hesitation in his eyes, before he popped back to an animated pose, guffawing to cover up his uncertainty.

"Ahahaho! Very well, Sweetheart! I shall lead the way!" He said confidently, and turned on his back hooves, trotting in the exact opposite direction of the destination. If he kept up, Alastor would walk right into an ocean. Even you knew a considerable distance outside your pack's territory. It was wise to understand your surroundings.

"Wrong way." You called, grinning. Alastor's head snapped back to you, and he muttered something.

"I-I knew that! I was just making sure you were paying attention, Darling! Good job!" He praised, and stalked past you, going- the wrong route. You turned your head, using all your resistance to _not_ burst into laughter. It was a hilarious scene, and you were surprised that you held up this long.

"Wrong way." You commented, tone thick with amusement- your smile only growing. Alastor growled, and glared at you.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face." He snapped, narrowing his eyes. The deer's smile was strained, and you could tell he was getting annoyed. His expression practically screamed, 'Just help me already.'. You bit your lip, and strolled northeast, leaving Alastor to scramble up beside you, his speed a slow canter.

"Going this way, we should be able to reach the village," Your eyes darted up the the sun's stage, and realized it was almost dusk.

"-By high noon tomorrow. I think we should stop for the night somewhere in the middle, though. It's almost dark." You think out loud, and Alastor glances up at the dimming sky.

"Indeed dear. I'm sure there's caves up ahead. We can stop later." He agreed. You both fell into silence, weaving through bushes and trees. This was going to be interesting for sure.

I just thought of this as a reference for the markings and such. Change whatever you want. ^^

(Art is not mine.)


	3. It don't bite. YES IT DO!

"Darling, I think I found a suitable dwelling!" You hear the particular voice of someone familiar call, and stop walking. Currently, you had your nose close to the forest floor, trying to sniff out the musky, dry smell of a rocky cave. Apparently, Alastor took care of that. After walking for more than five hours, it was pitch black- with nothing but pinpricks of light, courtesy of the stars, to guide your way. You and Alastor, not too long ago had came up to the base of a small mountain, and decided to look for any outcrops or shelter. It was common sense that where there were peaks, grottos were sure to follow. You turned, and started to trot in the deer's direction. Glancing up, you notice the huge, milky moon- glowing dimly in the inky night sky. A light wind carried the smell of snow and crisp pine down the summit, causing you to inhale deeply, feeling refreshed afterwards. You slinked through the dark silhouettes of rocks, oaks, and hanging branches, paws silent against earthy ground.

"Coming!" You call, and break into a jog, ears swelling toward the voice. You can smell his peculiar scent- strawberries and a hint of smoke- with the metallic tang of blood. You hadn't asked him about that yet, but you would be fibbing if you said you weren't unnerved by it. Deers, to your knowledge, were herbivores. What was he doing near blood? There was always the possibility he was injured- but there were no wounds anywhere on his body. You made sure to unnoticeably check while traveling. That was another mystery about this deer you had yet to solve. Did you really want to though? Shaking your head, you stop all the panicked thoughts that smashed their way into your brain. This was ridiculous. He had done nothing to you, and had been mildly funny the entire time. Alastor constantly cracked silly puns and jokes when you two were on the move. You laughed more in your small time with him than you had in your entire life.

"Hey Al," You greeted, coming out of the underbrush, and padding over to the excited deer. His ears twitched, turning to you, and he met your eyes. Prancing over cheerfully, his grin grew.

"Darling!" He exclaimed, and you flinched at the magnitude. While with this male, you learned many things about him. Alastor was originally from the south- but got captured by two-legs and driven here on their mechanical monsters. Luckily he escaped, but had no idea where he was. Charlie, apparently, was the first to find him, and brought Alastor to the others, where he quickly fit in. He's been staying with the odd group of animals ever since. Until, of course, he bumped into you. You also grasped another vital fact during his stories. He only had one volume, and that was _extremely loud_. You were honestly surprised the whole thicket hadn't awoken from their slumber. Even in hibernation, you could personally guarantee his voice would disturb you.

"I found a den!" He announced proudly, head held high. You almost laughed at his smug face. Gesturing for him to continue with a sway of your tail, you see him turn sharply and make a beeline around the numerous rocks scattered about, and stroll over to a massive rock face, connected to one of the huge mountain peaks. His cloven hooves clopped on the smooth stone, and he gracefully navigated around the wall, to a little outcrop on the side. It was barely noticeable, and sure enough, a reasonable cave opening was present beyond the ledge. The balcony was high up, and there was a bit of physical exertion involved to even get there. You wondered how Alastor would do that. With hooves, it must be quite the challenge.

"Okay, I'll go in first, and see if there's any- atem- _friends_ in there." You clear your throat, and Alastors eyes hold understanding. Dipping your head, you spring onto a small boulder, then perform a huge leap, landing safely on the jutting stone. You pant slightly, and looked down, seeing Alastor's amused face.

"I'm fine." You remark sarcastically, and hear him bark a laugh.

"Thank you for informing me, Dear." He commented snidely, still keeping that pleased grin. You scoff, rolling your eyes. This deer was really getting on your nerves.

"I could just leave you down there." You deadpan, smirking. Alastor's smile widened, and he narrowed his bright, luminous orbs.

"Well I can get up there on my _own_ anyway, Sweetheart." He declared, and to demonstrate, decided on doing just that. Jumping onto the same stone, he readied his haunches, lowering his body. You stepped back, and waited, quirking a brow. Alastor quickly bounded onto the same ledge, but only his frontal legs made it, the other half of his body slipping off and dangling dangerously over the edge. Pebbles rolled off the jutted tablet, and Alastor made a small noise. You couldn't tell if he was frightened or in pain.

"Oh my god, Alastor! Do you need help?!" You say, rushing over. Alastor grunts, and glares at you. His hooves scramble and claw at the smooth surface, trying to find a good grip.

"Well, Gee, _what do you think,_ Dearie?" He said, his tone sickly sweet. Your gaze turns from worried to annoyed in an instant, and stopping right in front of him, you yawn mockingly, and plop down, pretending to check your claws. Alastor just didn't know when to stop. It wouldn't hurt for him to get a taste of his own medicine once and awhile. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Al's furious glance burn into you.

"Help me." He hissed, shakily digging his body into any grip that the stone gave. It never lasted for long, and he was slowly moving off the edge. Alastor's hind legs were desperately flailing below, tail drooping and threatening to fall in shame. You raised your eyebrows, and smirked smugly.

"What's the magic word?" You sang, closing your eyes to add effect. 

" _Please_ , Help me." He snarled, but couldn't conceal the slight quiver of nervousness in his voice as he looked down at a 15 foot drop. The hard granite floor below would offer no cushioning from the fall that might come in his close future.

"Fine, Fine." You relent, and walk closer to his head, locking your jaw on one of his small, black antlers. They weren't overly big, only branching out about three times, which made for a good grip. He yelped when your sharp teeth clamped on, and started pulling him back onto the quartz outcrop. For being two feet taller than you, Alastor wasn't that heavy. It didn't take long for you to heave the rest of his body up. Your maw let go of his rack, and you slowly backed away, watching Alastor's trembling, lanky legs steady themselves. He looked like a cat that just got dumped into a hot bath. His ears were pinned back, eyes narrowed at the ground below.

"Thank you, Dear." He muttered finally, and looked at you with something akin to appreciation. You gave him a happy smile.

"No problem, Strawberry." You reply, and tread quietly into the dark hollow. It looked to be empty, with one mouse skittering past the both of you and outside. You thought to give chase, but decided it wasn't worth it.

"Not a bad find, Al." You complement. The den had just enough room for two bears to lay comfortably, and gave off a nice, cedar scent. Overall, you wouldn't mind staying here.

"Indeed. I would love to chat more Darling, but I am rather tired. We can conversate more at dawn." Alastor droned, and trotted over to the left side, eyes dropping as he laid down on the cool floor. His head curled into his body, and, for the first time since you knew him, Alastor became silent. The only sound was his staticy breathing, echoing off the cave walls. You smiled slightly at him being so peaceful. He must have been exhausted to fall asleep that easily. You find yourself yawning as well, and pad over to the opposite side, sprawling out lazily, and closing your eyes. The clutches of unconsciousness weren't that far away. 


	4. Who invited the dipstick?

You groaned, rolling over on the hard ground. Your tail thumped on stone as you slowly seeped into consciousness. Light streamed through your eyelids, and you cracked one open, bearily blinking. Licking your maw, you tense up, stretching your legs. Your vision slowly adjusted, the blurry confines of sleep seeping away, revealing a cave wall. You yawn, tongue lolling out of your mouth. Getting to your haunches stiffly, your ears swivel over to the soft, artificial snores of none other than Alastor. Glancing over, you see the deer still in a deep haze. He was going to be out for another good two hours. His long, skinny legs were sprawled out in front of him, and His head was turned over and resting by his back. Drool slowly dripped from his open mouth, and a black tongue hung out the side- between his row of shark like teeth. You narrowed your eyes incredulously. That position redefined the whole definition of 'Messy Sleeper'. You sighed, shaking your head and smiling. Now would be a good time to hunt something for breakfast. You padded out of the den, and walked out to the ledge, slowly taking in a breath of fresh air. The morning sun was rising beautifully, reflecting off the numerous thick oaks that surrounded you below. A cool wind tickled your fur, and you grinned, hopping down the little balcony, rebounding off the boulder, your paws safely meeting the rocky ground in seconds. You sniffed the breeze, trying to pick up a scent, slinking out of the base of a mountain and into the lush woods, already teaming with life. Morning sunlight was like liquid gold as it shined through gaps in the heavy canopy of oak and maple leaves. Your spirits lifted the further you trekked, and soon you were bouncing along to the birds cheerful song. Your tail wagged happily- you were always a sucker for good music. Your father disapproved of immature, playful behavior, but you couldn't help it. How could anyone not dance to a catchy tune? Bluebirds were your favorite. They weaved amazing pieces of chirps, sounds, and tees, forever enchanting you. Unfortunately, there were none around at this time- but you weren't complaining. 

**Snap.**

Your head cracked to the left, where you heard a branch audibly break. Your senses were immediately heighted, muscles coiled, ready to lash out. Your ears perked up, on high alert. You soundlessly creeped over to where the harsh noise originated, and pressed up against the thick trunk of a tree. Grass softly tickled your bared claws, and you felt a flower get crushed under your steps. You peeked out from your cover, and found a small deer- you guessed a young adult, quietly grazing between a cage of oaks. Easy kill. You could quickly overpower it with your surprising strength, and make up for the difference in inches with agility. Hesitance washed over you, almost immediately after. How would Alastor feel about this? He, after all, was of the same species. You didn't think he would care, because he seemed pretty understanding when you ate that mouse- but it was a rodent. This was his own kin. You could eat it outside the den, then dispose of the corpse. That way, Alastor wouldn't have to see it. Out of sight- out of mind. Yeah- that's what you would do. With the big problem now solved, you refocused on your soon-to-be breakfast. The creature's big, black eyes were looking at a tempting flower across from you, so with their attention aimed safely away- you crouched down, fur brushing the thick turf below your body. Your paws shuffled, finding a better launching place. Your eyes calculated an attack pattern, and with more speed than your legs portrayed, you sprang on the deer's back, latching to it's shoulder blades. The thing cried out in alarm, a pitiful wail- and attempted to throw you off. Your claws dug further into soft muscle, and you leaned forward, biting into their neck, and locking your jaw. It's screams became gurgles of agony, and the herbivore started hacking up crimson blood. Red blotted out natural green, and you glanced down at the messy scene. Deciding to end it now and prevent more blood split, you broke the deer's neck with a quick flick of your head, and the thing collapsed with a shaky breath- finally becoming silent. The grass was filthy with bodily fluids, and you winced. That one in particular was quite the fighter. You clamped onto the deer's leg, and started dragging it back. It was relatively a fast process, because this deer only had nubs for antlers- therefore weighted nothing. You hoped their blood trail wouldn't be too prominent, because that would make questions arise. Seeing the familiar summit through trees, you quickened your pace, and made it back to the cave wall in record time. Setting the food down, you sit by the stepping boulder, looking back up at the ledge, where Alastor was still sleeping inside the dark grotto. Shrugging, you center back on the body, and rip off a back leg, starting to swallow hunks of warm, delicious venison.

"Darlin' iz dat ya?" The sentence was slurred, thick with a southern accent and muddled by sleep. You freeze. Why didn't you just eat the deer on the spot? Of course Alastor had to come out _now_ \- about to see you chowing down on one of his fallen brothers. This was a mess. You faintly hear the familiar clopping of cloven hooves on granite, and become almost afraid to meet his eyes- which are for sure terrified and disgusted by now. You almost want to hear him scream in horror, but the longer this silence drags on, the more nervousness gnaws at your gut. You feel sick, and slowly turn around to face him. You almost did a double take when none of the emotions you described were present, and instead Alastor looked disappointed, staring down at you with a cocked head- perched on the edge of the balcony.

"Did you save any for me, Dear? Or are you going to let me starve?" He remarked sarcastically, and wearily- he didn't need a reminder of last night's incident, hopped off the outcrop, down the boulder, landing right next to you, dumbfounded by the turn of events.

"Excuse me- _What?_ " You backpedal incredulously, looking at him with bulging eyes. Alastor shots you a weird glance-rolling his eyes, and shoves you away from the body, gracefully coming to rest by the head, and starts feasting on the ribs like it's nobody's business. His sharp, yellow teeth rip and tear at the flesh with ease, and you just stare at him with wide eyes.

"Are you -mph-, Just going to gawk at me like I've grown five heads, Dear?" He asked tiredly, voice slightly obscured by his chewing. You showly shake out of your petrified shock, and hesitantly start eating next to him, focusing back on on of the hind legs.

"Y-Your a cannibal?" You ask quietly, swallowing your food. Alastor paused, and cleared his throat. He avoided your gaze, and continued to consume meat.

"Indeed, Darling. Does it matter to you?" He replied, and although his tone was smooth and regal, you could tell it was a loaded question.

"No. I was just," You sighed, shaking your head. Truth be told, you weren't that bothered, which secretly scared you- but the initial reaction most likely caused Alastor to think otherwise. The deer's ears flicked toward you, curious on your answer.

"-I was surprised. That's all." You finish, and subtly eat more to avoid further interrogation. 

"I don't blame you, Sweetheart. It's rather unheard of." Al remarked.

"I do have one question." You say timidly, wondering if he'll grace you. Alastor's tail twitched, and he looked at you, blood dripping from his skinny, elegant muzzle.

"How are you-" Your tail swayed. How do you explain this as nicely as you can?

"How do you have- teeth like that- your voice? Your eyes?" You blurted out. Wow, real smooth. You nailed that one. Now he would probably laugh in your face and refuse to regard the ridiculous statement. To your pleased surprise, he did the exact opposite.

"Voodoo." He snipped, eyes narrowing in noticable anger. You tilt your head, quirking a brow. Your ears fall back in sympathy.

"You mean, Like a curse?" You said delicately. Something really disturbing could cause animals to lash out, and you were already stepping on thin ice. You choose life, thank you.

"I suppose." He snapped, and turned his head, signalling the conversation was over. Well, that went better than it could have gone. You hadn't seen Alastor truly angry, but you guarantee he would be terrifying. This deer already scared you even when he was in a good mood. Besides, Al seemed like a good friend, and you didn't want to ruin a possible friendship with him. He made you laugh, something most couldn't spend the time to do.

"Well, Well. What are you doing here, old man?" A smooth, dangerous voice purred. Your eyes shot up, and your jaw dropped when a huge black and grey mountain lion started to stare you both down. He had different color eyes, one a dangerous red- the other a icy-almost electric blue. Slinking up to stand across from you, he grinned, showing sharp fangs. The feline must have come out of the forest, because this cat seemed to just appear out of nowhere. He was lanky, but muscular- and looked powerful. Alastor hissed, immediately stiffening up. His tail shot out, displaying tension, ears slowly coming to be pinned back behind his antlers. Whoever this guy was- Alastor seemed to _loathe._

"Hello **Vox.** " He spat.


End file.
